Lie to Me
by OhLexLuthor
Summary: After Lana breaks up with Clark, Lana begins a new relationship with Lex. Professor Fine teams up with Lex and Lionel. Clark tries to figure out why Professor Fine is back.
1. Chapter 1

**Lie to me**

Lana was walking away from the barn at the Kent's house after she broke up with Clark for the final time. She did not want to break up with him, but lately they were both way to dishonest with eachother. She told him that it was because he was too dishonest with her, but really she knew she was keeping way more secrets from him.

She headed over to Lex's. That was her biggest secret. When they started researching the spaceship they became closer. Since the spaceship disapeared they had been together even more trying to find out what happened. Lana knew she had to break things off with Clark because she was being a hypocrite saying that he was keeping too many secrets from her. Lex and Lana had kissed a few times, nothing serious but tonight she was going to tell Lex that she wanted to be with him.

Lex: Lana I'm glad you came.  
Lana: Lex we need to talk.  
Lex: Is something wrong?  
Lana: No, everything is perfect now. I just wanted to tell you that I hadn't broke things off with Clark until tonight.  
Lex: Wait, you just did it tonight? You told me that you did that last week.  
Lana: I know but I had to wait for a right time to do it. I couldn't do it right after his dad died, I had to wait a little while.  
Lex: Well you could have at least told me that. All this time when you said you were going to hang out with Chloe, were you with Clark?  
Lana: Yes, but that's only because I really want us to be together and if I told you then I was afraid that we.  
Lex: You want us to be together? Lana: Yeah that's what I came over to tell you, that I really truly want us to be together.

They were both happy and decided that tonight was the night that they started to become a real couple, and have a serious realationship.

Over at the Daily Planet Clark went to talk to Chloe as usual.

Chloe: Clark you look awful, what's wrong?  
Clark: Lana officially broke up with me.  
Chloe: I'm really sorry.  
Clark: Yeah, I knew it was going to happen soon. I just don't think that I can be with her and keep such a big secret from her. I want to tell her so bad, but I don't know how it would turn out. That's why I am glad that you and I are so close.  
Chloe: I understand totally. I'm glad that I know, It's brought us to be closer friends.  
Clark: Thanks for being there Chloe.  
Chloe: That's what friends are for Clark.

Clark didn't want to go back home so he went downtown in Metropolis and just decided to walk around.

The next morning Chloe's cell phone rang and noticed it was from the Kent's. She answered it and it was Martha, Clark hadn't come home that night. Chloe tried to call Clark's cell phone but no one was answering. She decided to call Lana to see if he had called her.

Lex: Hello?  
Chloe: Oops sorry I was trying to call Lana's cell.  
Lex: Wait Chloe, this is Lana's cell.  
Chloe: What?  
Lana: Sorry Chloe.  
Chloe: That was Lex who answered right?  
Lana: Yeah umm, I came over this morning.  
Chloe: Oh, well I was just wondering if Clark had called you recently, he came over to the Daily Planet last night and Mrs. Kent called me this morning and said that he didn't come home last night.  
Lana: No I haven't talked to him since I broke up with him.  
Chloe: Ok well thanks, If you hear anything from him let me know.

Lex: What did Chloe want?  
Lana: Clark never came home last night.  
Lex: He's probably just out doing something.  
Lana: Yeah, probably.  
Lex: You don't have to worry about him any more, he's not with you.  
Lana: Yeah I'm just worried that he got mad and did something to hurt himself.

Clark woke up and he was lying behind a bar that he went to the night before. Alcohol couldn't affect him, but he felt something was wrong with him. He decided he better get home, but he wanted to go talk to Lex.

Clark: Hey Lex someone wanted me to give thi.  
Lex: Clark! Why don't you knock?  
Clark: Sorry, I just wanted to give this too you.

Right then, Lana walked out of the bathroom, with one of Lex's long t-shirts on.

Clark: Lana?  
Lana: Uhh Clark, what are you doing here?  
Clark: I was just giving Lex something, what are you doing here?  
Lana: Honestly, Lex and I.  
Lex: She came over because someone mugged her last night.  
Clark: Did they take her clothes or something too? Lex I come in here and you're half naked ,and so is Lana. Tell me the truth, what was going on?  
Lana: Lex and I are together.  
Clark: What? How long has this been going on?  
Lex: A couple weeks.  
Clark: Lana you just broke up with me last night, and you said I wasn't being honest.  
Lana: I know Clark, and I'm sorry but.. we just can't be together anymore. Clark: I hate you.

Clark walked out of the room and super-sped home. He wanted to die, he loved Lana and she broke his heart. He went in the house, and told him Martha that he was sorry he didn't call and he was going up to the loft. He said I love you and goodbye. He went up to the loft and called Chloe, hoping she would answer, but he got her machine. He said told her that she was one of the best friends she's ever had and he was sorry for what he was going to do, but he would see her someday. He told her he loved her, and that he should have been with her this whole time.

He took out his lead box that contained green kryptonite. He started to cry, thinking of Lana, his father and his mother, and Chloe. He opened the box and right away he tensed up and could feel the power of the kryptonite taking over him. His eyes started to roll back in his head. He knew this is what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clark couldn't handle the pain any longer, he tried to shut the box but he couldn't. Luckily Lois walked up there at just the right time and he told her to shut it. He recovered right away.

Lois: Smallville, what was all that about?  
Clark: Nothing.  
Lois: Ok well you're mom is really worried about you and she wanted me to come talk to you, so what's going on?  
Clark: Everything is fine. No need to worry about me.  
Lois: Chloe told me Lana broke up with you.  
Clark: Yeah.  
Lois: Well... why did she?  
Clark: She said that I wasn't being honest with her, but really, she's the one who isn't being honest with me.  
Lois: How so?  
Clark: Well this morning I went to Lex's and they are together.  
Lois: You are kidding, right?  
Clark: Nope. She's been with him for a couple weeks now.  
Lois: I'm sorry Clark. I wish I could do something, but I can't.  
Clark: I know. I'll get over it though, it's no big deal. Lois: The right girl for you will end up being right in front of your eyes, it's not Lana. Just look around Clark.  
Clark: Thanks Lois, I'm gonna go talk to Chloe.

Clark goes to Metropolis University and knocks on Chloe and Lana's dorm.

Chloe: Hey Clark, come on in.  
Clark: Chloe, about the message I left on your phone.  
Chloe: Don't worry, I know it was just because of what you were going to do.  
Clark: No Chloe, I really feel that way. Chloe: Clark, it's just a feeling that you are getting because Lana broke up with you and you want to get a revenge. Clark: No Chloe it's not. I did love Lana, but I loved you too. Chloe: You know that I am with someone.  
Clark: I know but we should be together.  
Chloe: No, we really shouldn't. There is someone out there for you, but its just not me or Lana. Clark: Okay, whatever Chloe. I'm leaving.  
Chloe: Clark, don't do anything to yourself. You scared us all by running away, and then the kyrptonite suicide atempt.

Clark went back home and decided he would try for Lois now. He needed someone to be with right now, someone that he could talk to and they wouldn't get mad.

Lois: You got back pretty quick.  
Clark: I know. Lois: So did you not even go?  
Clark: I went but I just umm drove here quick.

Clark started to get closer to Lois. He kissed her on the cheek. Lois smiled and kissed him back on the cheek.

Clark: Lois I know that I say that I don't like you a lot, but I really care about you. Lois: Thanks Clark. You mean a lot to me too.  
Clark: That's why I think we should start to become more than just friends.  
Lois: Clark, you and Lana just broke up. I don't think we should be more, I'd just be your rebound.  
Clark: No, you mean more to me than that. I need you Lois.  
Lois: You just feel like you need someone right now, and I don't think we could ever be together.  
Clark: I think we could Lois.

Clark kissed her on the lips this time and held onto her. First she tried to back away, but she kissed him back. Lana walked up into the loft needing to talk to Clark.

Lana: Oh, sorry.  
Clark: Lana it's okay, you can stay.  
Lois: It was nothing really.  
Clark: Well actually it was but.  
Lana: I don't care it's fine. We aren't together anymore anyways. Lois: Well I'll let you guys talk.  
Lana: Clark, did you try to kill yourself?  
Clark: How do you know?  
Lana: Chloe told me that we were trying to kill yourself.  
Clark: It was just because I didn't think I had a good reason to live. I loved you Lana, I still love you. Lana: I know Clark, but things between us have become so different these days. Ever since you came back from the dead, nothing has been the same as it was. I miss those days. I need someone who cares about me, and that's why I am with Lex. He cares, and we can actually talk without lying to eachother every sentence.  
Clark: You act like I'm the only one who hasn't been honest. You've been lying to me for weeks now.  
Lana: I didn't tell you because.. because I didn't want you to feel even worse than how you felt when your dad died.  
Clark: Just because he's dead doesn't mean you can make that an excuse for not telling me stuff. Lana: Well you don't even have an excuse for lying all the time.  
Clark: Whatever Lana, just leave.

Lana was furious, she sped off to go to The Talon. She didn't want to be around anyone right now. Lex called her on her cell phone. She didn't feel like talking so she just left it ringing. She soon realized how tired she was, and she started to doze off. She tried to stay awake by turning on the radio. A few moments later she heard a horn beep and she had a head on a collision with another SUV.

Back at Lex's he got worried that Lana wasn't answering. She told him she was going to go to Clark's to talk to him and he was worried that he did something to her. He started to drive over to the Kent's when he saw that two car's had crashed and there weren't any police or ambulances. He pulled over and called the police while he was walking over to see if they were okay. One of the SUV's was totally smashed, and the other was upside down. As he got closer he realized that the car that was smashed looked a lot like Lana's car. He walked up to it and looked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Lex looked inside he didn't see anybody right away. He got worried and checked the other SUV. A man was in that one and he was alive. He called the police again and they said that they were going there as fast as they could. He looked around the SUV and he saw a girl lying on the ground. He ran up to her to see who it was, it was Lana. The ambulance arrived and she was seriously hurt. He knew that Lana went to Clark's awhile before, did Clark cause this accident?

Clark: Lex why are you calling me?  
Lex: Lana was in a car accident. Clark: What?  
Lex: She and another car crashed. She's in serious condition and she's being sent to the Metropolis Hospital. You were with her last Clark, did you do anything that would make her mad?  
Clark: No, why are you blaming this on me?  
Lex: Well she was with you last and .  
Clark: Just because she was with me last doesn't mean I did anything. Lex: Well I called her and she didn't answer and .  
Clark: Maybe that's what caused the accident. You were distracting her by calling her. Lex: No Clark, she would have answered if she wasn't mad.  
Clark: Okay well I have to go. Bye.

Lex called Chloe to let her know about Lana, and he told her that she should talk to Clark. Chloe was too busy trying to get ahold of Lois. She hadn't talked to her in a few hours and they were supposed to meet up at a coffee shop.

Clark super-sped to Metropolis Hospital and saw Lana lying in a bed. The doctors were putting breating tubes on her. It was sinking in, what if he had caused the accident? What if he didn't? He couldn't lose Lana, he had almost lost her before to a car accident. Was Jor-El trying to do this again? He had taken his father instead of Lana, was he coming back for her? He had so much going on in his mind, he didn't know what to do. He decided he had to talk to Jor-El.

Clark: Did you do this!  
Jor-El: I have no control on this, only you have the power fix this.  
Clark: Was this my fault?  
Jor-El: You must find that out by yourself, Kal-El. Clark: Please just tell me anything!  
Jor-El: There is one thing you can do, that you have no learned. You need to finish your Kryptonian learning.  
Clark: It will take too much time, I won't be able to fix this. Jor-El: There are many powers that you have not learned in your lifetime. Only one of those can fix this.  
Clark: Please, just do anything. Fix it and I will do something for you.  
Jor-El: I told you, I have no control on this.  
Clark: Please.. please.  
Jor-El: I am sorry, son. Her life remains on the people trying to save her.

Clark left the Fortress of Solitude. He went to talk to Chloe.

Clark: Chloe!  
Chloe: Clark I'm a little busy right now.  
Clark: I talked to Jor-El. I don't know how to fix this.  
Chloe: Clark, only the doctors can fix this.  
Clark: There has to be a way that I can do something.  
Chloe: You know what you can do, just leave. You have been causing so much damage lately. Clark: So you think I caused the accident too?  
Chloe: A part of me thinks that you did do this. Do you know where Lois is, she's not picking up.  
Clark: Well she was with me, then Lana came and she left. I'm not sure where she went.  
Chloe: If anything is wrong with her, I swear I'll kill you.  
Clark: It's not like it would matter, everyone is mad at me right now anyways.  
Chloe: All you have to do is not freak out all the time. Take things slow. Think before you speak.  
Clark: Yeah I know, but I can't control myself ever since Lana broke up with me.  
Chloe: You have to get over it. She's with Lex.

Clark left and decided to go find Lois. He called her cell phone, then went back to the farm. He went inside and saw Mrs. Kent and Lois lying on the floor. Lionel Luthor was there.

Lionel: Hello Clark.  
Clark: What have you done?  
Lionel: What does it look like. Clark: Stop it. Don't hurt them.  
Lionel: I'm a lot stronger than you son.  
Clark: Actually, I think that I am stronger.  
Lionel: You have no idea how powerful I am, do you?

Clark went to punch him but Lionel had the lead box with kryptonite and opened it.

Lionel: I know your secret Clark. I will tell the whole world your secret.  
Clark: Please... stop.  
Lionel: You can thank a guy named Fine for this.  
Clark: But, I thought he was dead?  
Lionel: I have my ways of finding things out. He told me everything Clark. About your amazing powers, Krypton, Zod, I know everything, Kal-El.  
Clark: That's not who I am.  
Lionel: I can control you know. I know how to stop you, and there's nothing you can do about it.

At the hospital Lex arrived and was by Lana's side. She was hurt badly, but they said she would be fine in a week or so. Lex knew he didn't do anything to cause this, but he shouldn't have let her go to Clarks. Lex was just happy that she was going to be alright. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He finally got to be with her and she almost died. He has had so many things bad happen in his life, he didn't want to have to see Lana die. He was grateful that he found the cars, he was lucky it was him that found them.

Lois was waking up from being unconscious. She saw Lionel and Clark, but something was wrong with Clark. She noticed it was just like how he was when she found him up in the loft. Was Lionel doing this? She tried to get up off her back, but her arms were stuck on the ground and so were her legs. Lionel must have tied her and Martha up. She looked over at Mrs. Kent and she was still unconscious.

Clark could feel himself becoming weaker by the second. He wondered how Fine was still alive. He knew he killed him up in the Fortress. Lionel was walking away, he had the Kryptonite with him still, so Clark recovered. He grabbed Lois and Martha and super-sped away. Clark didn't know, but Lionel walked away because Fine was at the door. He was coming to destroy Clark.

**Authors Note: **I will try to update as soon as I can, but I might only be able to update on the weekends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Sorry for not having an update for a while, I'm way to busy during the weekdays. So I try to post either a long chapter on the weekends, or a couple chapters.)

Professor Fine saw Clark Leave. He super-sped to follow him. Clark put Lois and Martha at the hospital and he continued running. He ran to the cave to go to the Fortress of Solitude. He knew that Fine would follow him in there.

At the hospital in Smallville, Martha and Lois were each getting taken care of. Neither of them were seriously hurt. At the Metropolis hospital, Lana started to become conscious.

Lex: Lana you're awake!  
Lana: Hi Lex.  
Lex: Don't sit up, you need to rest.  
Lana: What happened?  
Lex: You were in a car accident with another SUV. They said that it was a head on collision. I'm glad that you are okay.  
Lana: Thanks, Lex.

Lex kissed her head and told her to get some rest. He got into his car and checked the messages on his phone. There was one from Professor Fine. He had been trying to find him for a few weeks now. He had to go meet him at his mansion. When Lex arrived, Lionel was there.

Lex: Dad, what are you here for?  
Lionel: Just coming over. I heard about you and Ms. Lang.  
Lex: And?  
Lionel: I thought Mr. Kent was with her.  
Lex: They broke up.  
Lionel: Because of you?  
Lex: No. Can you just go? I'm waiting for someone.  
Lionel: Professor Fine?  
Lex: How did you know?  
Lionel: I know a lot more than you know Lex.  
Lex: Do you know where Professor Fine is?  
Lionel: I believe he is chasing Mr. Kent down.  
Lex: What? Why?  
Lionel: There is a lot about Clark that you do not know about, son.

Lionel left, Lex poured himself a drink and sat on his couch by the fire. He tried calling back the number that Professor Fine called from, but it said that there was no such number.

At the Fortress, Clark and Fine were both there.

Clark: Where have you been? I thought I killed you!  
Fine: I can not be destroyed Clark, you should have known that.  
Clark: Why are you back?  
Fine: I needed a favor from Lex Luthor, I'm supposed to be meeting with him right now.  
Clark: I thought you hated him.  
Fine: He has a great amount of power that is exactly what I need. Clark: What do you need him for?  
Fine: I can not tell you that information.  
Clark: Why not?  
Fine: You would try to stop me.

Fine flew out of the Fortress and Clark super-sped after him, but he couldn't catch up. Professor Fine waited until the morning to go to Lex's Mansion.

Fine: Hello Lex.  
Lex: You finally came.  
Fine: Sorry, I was a little busy last night.  
Lex: Well I don't have very much time. Just tell me what you need.  
Fine: I need to destroy Clark Kent.  
Lex: And how exactly were you planning on doing this?  
Fine: There are things that you don't know about your old friend Clark, that would change your whole perspective on him if you knew all of his secrets.  
Lex: Why don't you just tell me.  
Fine: I can't tell you. You must find out for yourself. If you look around, you will find the answer.  
Lex: I don't have anything on him around me.  
Fine: Here's two hints- C.S. and L.L. I must go, tell me when you figure it out.  
Lex: Well why do I need to figure it out, when you are the one that wants me to help you?  
Fine: It's a test, to see if you are capable of it.

Fine left and Lex wondered what in the world C.S. and L.L. could mean. The only thing he could think of was L.L. for Lex Luthor, but...

Lex: Lionel Luthor!

Lex had figured out one of the clues, but the other clue would be easier for him if he figured it out. Lex would never be able to get the secret out of Lionel.

Clark went to the hospital to check on his mother and Lois. He was grateful that they were both okay. He wondered what Lionel would want with them. Was Lionel working with Professor Fine and Lex? He needed to talk to Chloe.

Chloe: Hello?  
Clark: Hey Chloe.  
Chloe: Hi Clark. What do you need?  
Clark: You.  
Chloe: Um... what?  
Clark: I need you right now.  
Chloe: I'm at the planet.  
Clark: Be there in a second.

Clark used his super speed and got there faster than a speeding bullet.

Clark: Chloe!  
Chloe: Clark, what's so important?  
Clark: Well you remember my college professor that disappeared? He's back.  
Chloe: Wait, where did he go?  
Clark: I'm not really sure actually.  
Chloe: Do you know why he's here?  
Clark: I'm not positive, but it has sometime to do with Lex. I used my super hearing while he was on the phone, and all I got to hear was something about destroying something.  
Chloe: Okay, I'm going to try to find more about where he was. Keep me updated on what's going on.

Chloe went away typing and searching on her computer, and Clark went to go find Professor Fine to see if he could find anymore about it.

At the Metropolis Hospital Lana was being released. Lex was really happy about this. Lex had loved her for so long, and he finally has her. Lex helped her walk to the car and they went back to the mansion. Professor Fine was there.

Fine: Sorry if you weren't expecting me, but I wanted to know if you've found out anything. Lex: No not yet, it hasn't been very long since I last talked to you.  
Fine: I know, but you need to figure it out quickly.  
Lex: If I need to find out so quickly, why don't you just tell me?  
Fine: I told you before it's a test.  
Lana: What are you guys talking about?  
Fine: Cla.  
Lex: Something about my father.  
Lana: Is this something to do with Clark?  
Lex: Yes, but he hasn't told me what is going to happen/  
Fine: We need to destroy Clark.  
Lana: What, why!  
Lex: We aren't going to kill him.  
Lana: What does destroy mean than?  
Fine: Lex, I'll let you guys talk. I will come by tomorrow, be alone though.  
Lana: Tell me the truth Lex, what are you guys doing?  
Lex: I'm really not sure. He hasn't told me yet.  
Lana: Had he said to you that you are going to destroy Clark?  
Lex: Well he said something about it, but who knows if that's true. Anyways, why are you so worried about Clark?  
Lana: I just don't think that you should "destroy" him, in fact anyone. Please Lex, just stay out of it.  
Lex: Okay.  
Lana: Thanks Lex.

Lex made Lana tea and they sat on the couch together. Lois and Martha were out of the hospital also and were back at their homes. Clark once again could not track down Professor Fine, and Chloe was having trouble finding stuff about him on her computer. Clark did not know what to do, he needed to find him. Clark wanted to talk to Lex about where he was, but then Lex would know that Clark knew something about what they were doing. He sent Chloe to go talk to Lex about it.

Chloe drove over to Lex's mansion. When he opened the door to enter his main office she was stunned.

(Once again, I'm not sure when I'll update. Probably on the weekends again, sorry it was a short update. I'm just super busy all the time. But anyways I hope you liked the chapter.) 


End file.
